1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a liquid crystal display device (LCD) and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device that decreases power consumption and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat-panel type display devices include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), and a light emitting diode display device. Among others, the LCD is excellent in resolution and picture quality and thus being widely used for a notebook computer, a terminal, a TV or the like.
The LCD uses an electric field to adjust the light transmittance of a liquid crystal to display an image.
Driving methods of the LCD include line inversion, column inversion and dot inversion methods according to the phase of a data voltage that is applied to a data line. The line inversion method is a method of inverting and applying the phase of image data applied to a data line for each pixel row, the column inversion method is a method of inverting and applying the phase of image data applied to a data line for each pixel column, and the dot inversion method is a method of inverting and applying the phase of image data applied to a data line for each pixel row and each pixel column.